


Relief

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Relief

Sparring with Tex went as well as expected, South is bruised and sore all over. But at least she lasted a good bit, longer than last time. She sits in the locker room, licking her wounds. Her ego took the brunt of it all, though, sneering at people as they pass through until she’s alone.

It doesn’t last long, though, the sound of the doors opening hit her ear. She frowns until she sees the familiar red hair and green eyes, sighing a little and letting her shoulders droop. A rare expression of being as tired as she is, only ever letting Carolina see it.

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Carolina says as she drops to sit next to South, a hand moving to smooth over her back lightly.

“It wasn’t a bad idea- I just need to train harder. I almost had her!” South insists, but leans into Carolina without much more prompting.

“You did not.” She laughs faintly, rubbing over her back gently.

“I totally did.” She replies, leaning to nuzzle against Carolina’s neck softly.

“Then why are you all black and blue?” Carolina asks, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Cause I almost had her, didn’t totally have her.” She shrugs, tilting her face up to return the kiss to Carolina’s jaw.

Carolina just shakes her head, sending red hair over South’s face a bit from her ponytail.

South grins and leans up to nuzzle into the hair, going as far as to catch some between her lips to tug lightly, being a pest.

“If you’re hungry we can go to the mess.” She huffs and pulls her hair away, grinning anyways.

“I know something else I can eat…” She suggests, slipping her hand along Carolina’s thigh teasingly.

“Well you did scare just about everyone from the locker room, so we would be alone.” Carolina hums thoughtfully, reaching her hand up to catch behind South’s head and leading her downward.

South eagerly follows the nudging, getting to her knees and crawling between Carolina’s legs. She dips her face to press against the crotch of her fatigues, mouthing over the fabric with a pleased hum of her own.

Carolina lets her stay there for a while before standing up and gesturing to her pants.

Of course, South takes the hint immediately and starts undoing the buttons, making quick work of getting the pants open and tugging them and the panties down. Curls of blonde greet her as Carolina helps step out of her clothes, smirking down at her. South just grins up at her, letting her hands settle on Carolina’s hips and tug her closer.

Carolina swats her hands before moving her hands to South’s hair, leading her closer.

South is more than eager to press her mouth to Carolina’s pussy, taking in the heat and smell and taste happily. Her tongue explores the familiar folds, licking up the taste with a content hum. It’s replied to with a soft moan from above, a leg lifting to hook over her shoulder. She carefully reaches her hands up to cup Carolina’s ass, pleased to see it’s allowed as she grips the roundness of her ass and pulling her firmly against her mouth.

Carolina takes the motion to ride South’s face, her hands fisting blonde and purple hair with a happy noise.

She presses her face more against Carolina’s heat, following the roll of her hips to dip her tongue in and out of the tight, wet hole. One hand leaves Carolina’s ass to try pressing fingers in along with her tongue, but she’s met with a sharp tug to her hair.

“No hands.” Carolina orders.

South instantly obeys, moaning against Carolina’s warmth and lapping away with her tongue instead. She can do this with just her mouth, no problem. Not for the first time, either. Or last, with any luck.

It’s a great distraction, too. She works her mouth eagerly, focused on pleasing Carolina rather than the soreness from her bruises.

Carolina’s signals are obvious to her now, she knows that tightness of the hands in her hair and the way those thighs flex means she’s close. She doubles downs on her efforts, mouthing and licking everywhere she can reach. Carolina lets out pleased noises, managing to keep her tone down in ways South can’t even fathom.

South grins against Carolina’s pussy as she feels her orgasm, the hands tight in her hair and hips shuddering to a stop from their thrusts against her face.

She keeps working her mouth as best as she can with how firmly Carolina’s pressing against her, until the hands in her hair pull her head back. She looks up at Carolina, face a mess, grinning at how flustered and flush that lovely face looks.

“Good girl.” Is all Carolina says after a second, then adds, “Let’s take a shower, you deserve a reward.”


End file.
